Winner and his Prize
Winner and his Prize is sixtenth episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot Opening scene shows Carl and team's school Carl:(while walking)Math test is....YES!It's A!(sees new hottest girl in his class,drools)Oh my God!Monica,the beautifulest girl!(keeps drooling) Clover:(talking to Sam and sees Carl)Carl? Carl:(drools at Monica) Clover:CARL?? Carl:(keeps drooling) Clover:(slaps Carl) Carl:Why did you do that for? Clover:What is wrong with you?You keep drooling for every girl that you look in! Carl:Oh yea,like you don't do that with the boys! Clover:(blushes)No i don't!(sees a hot guy and drools) Carl:What did you said? Clover:(turns around)Okay,but sometimes! Sam:Oh God,stop fighting,will ya'? Clover:I give up.We are fighting for no reason. Carl:Agree.Where is Alex again? Sam:She made the science lab explode. Carl:(jaw drop)So what now?She is on police?Or... Clover:Nah,she has to be janitor for a month,so...No police.(all of them laugh) Suddenly,an big red light appears and sucks in Carl,Clover and Sam into space Carl:(after falling on spaceship's floor)W-where are we?(looks at one boy)JT? JT:Carl?What are you doin' on here?And who are those two? Carl:Idk,i got sucked into this trash.They are Sam and Clover,and we are spies. JT:Isn't one of you missing? Sam:Yeah,Alex. Clover:But,what is this place? An unnamed alien:This is spaceship of Flixir Ester. Carl:Flixir Ester?Who is he?Or she? Unnamed alien:She captured the galaxy's most wanted superheroes. Clover:We are superheroes?Yay! Unnamed alien:Acctualy,she wanted Carl Shennyson! Carl:That's me! Unnamed alien:Don't be very happy.You are the MOST WANTED EVER.Do you even know what she will do to you? Carl:No? Unnamed alien:She planned to slice you in half,or better to say,murder you. Carl:Well,that sounds scary,but...(slaps Xtratrix,but it declines)..Okay,maybe she will kill me. A big shadow shows up Flixir's robot servant:Carl Shennyson.(talks to Flixir) Flixir:Well,well,well.Who do we have here?(spins 1 time around Carl)Carl Shennyson.What a nice catch.It's your time to die!(looks Carl face to face)Any last words? Carl:Can we do this somehow else?Like fight?Me and your robot? Flixir:Okay,but if i win,you and your friends will stay without your heads! Carl:(freaks)Okay,but what if i win? Flixir:Freedom,along with your friends. Carl:Let's start!(face to face with Flixir again) Battle Carl:(looks at how many people is watching the battle)Wow!So many people! Clover:(while tied up with Sam)Yea,easy for him! Sam:Don't worry,i hope he will win! Carl:(looks at his opponent)Uh....Hi? Giant alien:Hi to you too!(punches Carl,and he crashes into wall) Carl:(falls on floor)Oh my God!(Xtratrix activates Alert Mode)Huh? Xtratrix:Big danger is aviliable.Please wait a couple of seconds.(beeps and touchpad slides down) Carl:WORK!(rotates Xtratrix's core)C'mon!(transforms)Finnaly!(arms go yellow and grow bigger,legs go small,and two horns grow on his head)Armodrillo!(drills through alien's foot) Giant alien:OW!But i am made of rock,it doesn't hurt so much! Armodrillo:(transforms)Heatblast!(while levitating,charges Xtratrix and it shoots fire from it)He can do that?COOL!(transforms)Clockwork?Oh...and he can't fly,can he?(falls on floor)Ouch.(transforms)Heatblast again?Come on!(transforms)Ultimate Echo Echo!Sonic....DOOOOM!(shoots sonic vaves into Alien) Giant alien:(breaks,but not full)You thinked that will stop me?(grabs Ult.Echo Echo and transforms him) Karateman:Karateman!Uh-oh. Giant alien:(sees that Karateman is barefeet)(smiles)He-he!(tickles Karateman's feet) Karateman:Stop it! Clover:(looks at situation)With this one,he will never win.(sees that Carl transformed into another one and smiles)Or will he. Armodrillo:Why do you keep transforming me in what i already have turned,Xtratrix?(drills into alien's body)Eggh,he doesn't eat healthy!He eats mud?(falls into the stomach)Yuck!(drills his main gravitation core)There,now,bai-bai! Giant alien:I don't feel so good!(destroys and falls in pieces) Armodrillo:(while falling)Oh,i need a fly alien!(transforms)Ripjaws isn't one of themmm!!!(transforms)Rubixo!(builds into helicopter)There we go!(crashes into pieces and they fall on land)Ugh...(rebuilds and looks at Flixir)Now,my friends! Flixir:Nice match.But anyway....KILL THEM!(points at Sam and Clover) Sam:Oh no! Clover:Carl,do something! Rubixo:And you bet i will!(transforms) Flixir:(evil laugh)MUAHAHAHHHAAHAH!(gets possessed)Huh? M-Tech(Flixir):It worked! Sam:Huh? Clover:What the... M-Tech(Flixir):I possessed Flixir.So now,i control the whole spaceship!Servants!(they turn around)I changed my mind,self destruct! Servants selfdestructs M-Tech(Flixir):Prison bracelets,short circuit!(bracelets break) JT:(runs into fight stadium)Did i miss something?(looks at M-Tech)M-Tech.I unlocked him that alien! Clover:Hello? JT:What? Clover:Shouldn't at least you untie us? JT:Okay,whatever.(unties Clover and Sam) M-Tech(Flixir):JT! JT:What? M-Tech(Flixir):How about...STEP ASIDE! JT:Why would i? M-Tech:(Flixir):(pushes JT and missile misses them)Now do you know why?(red and blue lightning comes out of M-Tech)AAGH!(M-Tech and Flixir seperates) Flixir:No!My commands! M-Tech:Now,bai-bai!(trys to kill Flixir,but she teleports)Oh crap. JT:Now what? M-Tech:I think it's school time! At school Carl:(talking to Monica)Hey,Monica!I was wondering...would you come out with me?Mon Monica:Well,lemme see,now it's 8 AM..So,call me maybe at 10 AM,okay? Carl:Sure!(drools and slams the door of his locker) END Trivia *When Carl asks Monica for a date,Monica used a lyrics from song "Call Me Maybe". Category:Episodes